Who You?
"Who You?" (니가 뭔데) is a song by G-Dragon and the fidth track in the studio album Coup d'Etat. Lyrics |-|Korean= Baby I love you 이렇게 말하지만 내 마음은 왠지 하나도 좋지 않아 I want you I need you 노래 부르지만 I don’t know why I feel bad 니가 뭔데 축하해 그새 다른 남자를 또 만나 잘됐음 해 아직 좀 이르다만 난 네가 좋아하면 그 뿐이라고 but 자꾸 화가나 baby 대체 니가 뭔데 Du du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Du du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Baby I miss you 왜 자꾸 너만 생각나 다른 사람 못 만나 원하지 않아 널 사랑하는지도 미워하는지도 구분이 안가 매일 헷갈려 아직도 I don’t know why I feel bad 니가 뭔데 눈 앞에 알짱거려 그 놈과 팔짱 걸며 이건 경우가 아니지 장난쳐 누구 놀려? 어머? 엔간히 좀 해라 에라이 거리에서 핀 한 쌍의 더러운 개나리 내가 너에게 못 사준 비싼 백에 구두 대신 사버린 눈물 젖은 배게 왜 넌 행복하고 난 불행해야 하는 건데 대체 니가 뭔데 Du du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Du du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Baby I just want you back I want you back, I want you back Baby I know it’s too late It’s just too late it just too late Baby I just want you back I want you back, I want you back Baby I know it’s too late It’s just too late, it just too late 싸워라 빌어 헤어져라 빌어 내게로 다시 돌아와 달라고 늘 빌어 동네마다 거리마다 애써 찾아 다니며 걔네 요즘 안 좋던데 라고 일러 구차하고 찌질해 나 원래 찌질해 몰랐어 너도 마찬가지야 나쁜 기집애 내가 더 잘할게 한번 만나 줄래 귀찮게 안 할게 제발 돌아와줄래 Baby I hate you Baby I loved you Ma baby hate you Baby love you du du du du du 니가 뭔데 |-|Romanization= Baby I love you ireoke malhajiman nae maeumeun waenji hanado johji anha I want you I need you norae bureujiman I don’t know why I feel bad niga mwonde chukhahae geusae dareun namjareul ddo manna jaldwaesseum hae ajik jom ireudaman nan nega johahamyeon geu ppunirago but jakku hwagana baby daeche niga mwonde Du du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Du du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Baby I miss you wae jakku neoman saenggangna dareun saram mot manna wonhaji anha neol saranghaneunjido miwohaneunjido gubuni anga maeil hetgallyeo ajikdo I don’t know why I feel bad niga mwonde nun ape aljjanggeoryeo geu nomgwa paljjang geolmyeo igeon gyeonguga aniji jangnanchyeo nugu nollyeo? eomeo? enganhi jom haera erai georieseo pin han ssangui deoreoun gaenari naega neoege mot sajun bissan baege gudu daesin sabeorin nunmul jeojeun baege wae neon haengbokhago nan bulhaenghaeya haneun geonde daeche niga mwonde Du du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Du du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Baby I just want you back I want you back, I want you back Baby I know it’s too late It’s just too late it just too late Baby I just want you back I want you back, I want you back Baby I know it’s too late It’s just too late, it just too late ssawora bireo heeojyeora bireo naegero dasi dorawa dallago neul bireo dongnemada georimada aesseo chaja danimyeo gyaene yojeum an johdeonde rago illeo guchahago jjijilhae na wollae jjijilhae mollasseo neodo machangajiya nappeun gijibae naega deo jalhalge hanbeon manna jullae gwichanhge an halge jebal dorawajullae Baby I hate you Baby I loved you Ma baby hate you Baby love you du du du du du niga mwonde |-|English= Baby I love you, I say this but I don’t feel good at all I want you, I need you, I sing but I don’t know why I feel bad, what are you? Congratulations, you already are meeting someone new I hope it works out, although it’s a bit early If you’re happy, that’s all I want, but I keep getting angry, baby So what are you? Du du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Du du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Baby I miss you, why do I keep thinking about you? I can’t meet someone else, I don’t want to Whether I love you or hate you, I can’t determine, everyday I’m still confused I don’t know why I feel bad, what are you You keep showing up in front of me with your arms locked to his This isn’t right, are you kidding me? Oh my? Enough is enough, a pair of dirty flowers bloomed by the street Instead of the expensive purse that I couldn’t get you, instead of shoes, I bought a pillow, wet with tears Why are you happy while I’m unfortunate, so what you Du du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Du du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Baby, I just want you back I want you back, I want you back Baby, I know it’s too late It’s just too late, it’s just too late Baby, I just want you back I want you back, I want you back Baby, I know it’s too late It’s just too late, it’s just too late I pray for a fight, pray for a break-up, I always pray for you to come back to me Every neighborhoods every streets, I visit and tell people that you two aren’t doing well So lame and loser-ish, I’ve always been a loser, I didn’t know, you’re the same, you bad girl I will treat you better, will you meet me? I won’t bother you, will you please come back to me? Baby I hate you, baby I loved you Ma baby hate you Baby love you du du du du du What are you? Music Video